


Thunder

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, On Set, Smut, Thunderstorms, Wall Sex, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Working as Henry’s PA for 10 years you had seen it all. Literally. But when you visited him on set of The Witcher in Budapest during a thunderstorm things escalated rather quickly.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 230





	Thunder

You had seen Henry excited over the years when he finally got a call back to one of the projects he was in talks to work on. You had also been with him when he got declined in the beginning. Nothing could however prepare you for the sheer joy of him, when he landed the role as Geralt on the netflix series the Witcher.

He had invited his whole team, you included out for dinner when it was official. Working as his PA for about 10 years now, you had become close friends. You even worked out together. Well, to an extend. You didn't have the intention to look like the next female version of The Rock after all.

“If you continue like that, you are going to explode one day.” You said, handing him his plate. You were over his place to cook dinner and talk about his schedule for the next few weeks. He'd be leaving to shoot in the coming week. Henry had just got home from his latest workout. He was working out even more than usual to built some more muscles.

“Don't worry, I'll still annoy you from the afterlife.” He grinned, as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

“Then let's get over you schedule.” You said, grabbing you own plate and sitting down next to him, your laptop in front of you.

“I'll join you on the first week of shooting to take care of your apartment and all the stuff, bring Kal over and then you're on your own. For 6 weeks. Lord help us all.”

“I am an adult.” Henry said.

“I know that, but still...” You teased him. You felt his arm coming around your shoulders pulling you to his side.

“Oh eww... Let go of me. You're all sweaty and gross...” You tried to get out of his grip which made him only hold you closer, while he laughed.

“See? That's why I need to work out. So you can't escape me when I'm teaching you some manners.”

“Me? Manners? Excuse you Mr. Cavill.” You got out of his grip, standing up to look him in the eyes that poured only of mischief. Rolling your eyes you turned around to get some salt for your food, when you felt his hand around your wrist, pulling you to him, catching you lips in a hot and searing kiss. Sighing you put your arms around his neck, as he picked you up like you weighted nothing. Crossing your legs behind his back, you gasped as you felt his hands gripping your ass, when he began to walk towards the stairs.

“What are you doing? We have to talk about the schedule before...”

“Later.” He groaned, kissing your neck. Biting your lip you tilted your head to the side as he got up the stairs.

“You're doing it again.” You best friend interrupted your daydream. Blinking you looked at her.

“I'm doing what?” You asked.

“Thinking about you boss slash fuckbuddy slash boyfriend.” She raised her eyebrow.

“How dare...” Rolling your eyes you sighed.

“I don't blame you. If I'd be the one he would...” She wiggled her eyebrows. You chuckled.

“Well you're not. It's perfect really. We're having a work marriage that also works on all other levels.”

“Have you talked about dating? I mean if you're happy that's great but what if he meets someone?”

You hadn't talked about it. But you had thought about it. You'd be crushed if he fell in love with someone. It's not often you click with someone on nearly every level. You loved to work together with him. He was so easy going and only rarely a little too much to handle. He also was the biggest nerd on the planet. You loved the way his eyes light up, when he saw you in the early morning when you went out for a run together. It would be hard if he ever found someone else.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.” You said looking at her, before you picked up your cup of tea.

“What' up Khaleesi?” You smirked as you saw him. It was his last costume fitting for The Witcher before he was due to leave for the shooting. You had missed the fittings before and were curious of the looks. He was sitting in front of a big mirror, people surrounding him as they fitted the wig with the dirty white hair on his head.

“I do look like a male version of her, don't I?” Henry looked at you in the mirror.

“Not to get too deep into Game of Thrones here, but yes. If Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons would be a man, you would kinda look like her.” You smirked at him. He was chuckling as he shook his head.

“Show off.” You heard someone say and laughed.

You sat in the background with your laptop in your lap, working on some emails. There was only a little left to do for Henry's trailer and apartment when he would be shooting. There were also quite a few scripts you had to work through and send to him to have a look at. You were deep in thoughts when you heard his deep voice. He had been practicing Geralt's voice in the last weeks. Saving the email you were writing, you pulled your glasses up and looked in the direction his voice came from.

Swallowing you tilted your head to the side. If you thought the Superman costume had been your favorite, oh how wrong you had been.

He was wearing some leather pants and a dark shirt that was tucked into his pants. A big sword in his hands he kept swinging as he looked at himself in the mirror. Someone was taking pictures of him from every angle. A man was standing in front of him, shooting a video. He looked impressive. Like from another century. Handing the sword to a woman next to him he got on his knees, probably testing that he was able to move freely. You couldn't help checking his ass out. Those leather pants were growing on you with every second. Shutting your laptop he caught you eyes in the mirror, as you looked at his backside. He raised an eyebrow at you. You answered with a wink before you got up from the floor, gathering your things around you.

“Looking good Cavill. I'll see you on set next week.” You said as you came to stand behind him. He turned around and looked down at you.

“Take good care of Kal.” He said.

“I always do.” You said, as he slid his arms around you, to hug you goodbye.

“I know. Can't wait to see you next week.” He whispered against your ear. Shuddering you nodded before you turned around and got out to the busy streets of London.

9 days later you found yourself with Kal in Budapest. It hadn't stopped raining ever since you exited the plane a couple hours ago. You hadn't seen Henry yet. He was shooting a sword fight scene and you where shown around on set. The rain seemed to get heavier the more time you spent outside. As soon as you had seen everything you practically fled to Henry's trailer. You were happy you had made the decision to drop Kal off at his apartment in the city instead of bringing him here. The trailer would have been a muddy mess with him in it. Sighing you got out of your wet clothes, hanging them over the chair. The Rain coat you had been wearing didn't do anything to keep you dry. You were soaking wet. Tiptoeing on bare feet you searched through the different cupboards in the trailer before you spotted one of Henry's shirts laying on the bed. Shrugging you put his shirt on. You had no idea how long Henry would be out shooting but you had enough Emails to respond too. After drying your hair with a towel, you pulled your headphones in your ears and sat down on the bed, starting your work.

You didn't know what it was but something was off. It had been nearly 4 hours and the music on your ears kept blasting. You were seeing the end of the endless chain of messages you had to respond to. Closing your eyes you put your arms over your head, stretching, before you got off the bed. You were hungry. Looking up you saw Henry standing in the door of his trailer in full costume, watching you. Pulling your headphones out you smiled as you looked at him.

“Hey.” You said sucking you lip in as you looked at him.

“Hey.” He greeted you back. He was still wearing his contact lenses, making him appear like out of another world. You saw his eyes wandering down your body. You were still only wearing his shirt.

“Oh. I hope you don't mind. My clothes were drenched once I got in.”

“I don't mind at all.” He said, walking towards you.

“Shouldn't you be shooting until later?” You asked.

“Break. The rain got to heavy.” He said lowly. You took a step back as he was nearly in front of you, your back hitting the wall.

“And what are you planing on doing on your break?” You asked hoarsely, looking up at him. The wet white hair of his wig was stuck to the sides of his face.

“You.” He only said, before his lips crashed down on yours. Thankful for the wall behind you you sighed, opening your mouth for him, as his tongue invaded your mouth. He tasted of coffee and peppermint and it was driving you insane. Your hands found it's way on his butt, sneaking under the hem of his tight leather pants. His lips wandered down from your lips to your jaw, to your neck.

“Hmm.... I've been waiting to do this, since I saw you at the fitting last week.” You moaned, as he nibbled on your neck.

“I saw you checking out my ass.” He groaned, his hands sneaking under the shirt you were wearing.

“It does look very good in those pants, Henry.” You gasped as both of his hands kneaded your breasts under your shirt. Letting your head fall back against the wall you pulled the shirt he was wearing out of his pants, pulling it off of him. He did the same to yours throwing it behind him.

“Much better.” He said, bending down to close his mouth around one of your nipples.

“Hmmm... Henry.” You moaned arching your back towards him, your hands holding on to his broad back. Slowly your hands wandered to his front over his chest down to his crotch. He bit down on your nipple as you stroked his growing erection.

“Get these off...” You groaned. Straightening up, his lips landed on your lips again as he opened his belt and pants.

“Damn it...” He parted from you, taking a step back. The pants were sticking to him like a second skin, making you chuckle as he tried to get them off. He didn't get them further down than to his thighs.

“No underwear?” You asked, as he grinned up at you.

“You would see the imprints of them because these pants are so fucking tight.” He said, stepping towards you. Thunder was heard from outside.

“That doesn't sound like you will be shooting anything anytime soon.” You said, as he ran his hand from your thighs up to your waist, making you shudder.

“Perfect.” He whispered against your ear, as he picked you up, pinning you with your back against the wall. Crossing your legs behind his waist, he held your weight with one arm, while his other hand rubbed his hard cock over your still clothed pussy. His golden eyes looking at you, was you bit your lip to suppress a moan when it thundered outside again.

“No one will hear you.” Henry growled, pulling you panties to the side, now rubbing the tip of his cock through your wet folds.

“You want everyone to find out you're fucking your assistant?” You asked moaning.

“Like I care.” He said lowly before he slowly pushed himself in, making you grip his shoulders tightly. He watched you through half lidded eyes as you bit your lip, heavy breathing until he was fully settled deep inside of you.

“And you're not just my assistant.” He groaned as you opened your eyes to look at him.

“No?” You asked sighing as he slowly began to move.

“No.” He groaned, kissing you deeply.

Pining you with his upper body against the wall he took both of your arms and pinned them above you, while he bend down to suck on your neck.

“Fuck...” You moaned as you felt him fucking you harder, chest to chest, his chest hair brushing over your hardened nipples. You loved him like that. When he just took from you what he wanted.

The rain outside seemed to get heavier. You couldn't even hear your own breathing because of the sound of the rain coming down on the thin trailer walls. Henry let go of your wrists above you and grabbed your thighs as he thrusted even deeper. You wrapped one of your arms around his neck, your other hand wandering down between your bodies, as you began to slowly circle your clit. You heard his grunts and you knew he'd be close. He changed his angle slightly, knowing he would hit your G spot like that with every push.

“Yes... Just like that...” You moaned, still rubbing your clit. You could already feel the familiar warmth in your belly spreading.

“You close, Baby?” You asked.

“Waiting for you...” He smirked, making you smile. He pushed harder, making you cry out as your orgasm washed over you. He kept fucking you through it, as you tried to control you shaking legs around him, when he stilled deep inside of you and you felt the familiar warmth of his cum spreading inside of you.

“Well fuck me...” He groaned, his forehead coming down to rest on your shoulder before he found your lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly he set you down, holding you steady, as he slipped out of you, making you gasp. Standing leaning with the back against the wall you waited till your breathing normalized.

“That was...” You began.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, bending down to reach for the shirt you had been wearing. Carefully he pulled it over your head, kissing you on your nose, before he bend down reaching for his own shirt, throwing it on the table.

“You're cold.” He said, trying to get his pants up, but still failing.

“These bloody pants wont move.” He said frustrated but laughed. Chuckling you walked over to him.

“Sit down. I'm gonna help you.” You said, pulling one of the chairs out for him to sit on it. With a thump he sat down straightening his legs in front of him for you, so you could pull the pants off.

A good 5 minutes later the pants where finally off and Henry was shaking his head as he reached for you, to sit you down on his lap.

“You're naked.” You stated, pulling your arms around his neck. The hair of his wig had dried and he had put out the contact lenses, his familiar blue eyes looking at you.

“I know.”

“You'll get a cold.” You argued.

“I still need to get to make-up to get the wig off.” He said. You grabbed his phone that was laying behind him blinking.

“You don't. Shooting is canceled for the rest of the day. I will help you get this off.” You said, reading the message on the display.

“You can do that?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. One of his hands kept rubbing gentle circles on your back.

“When will you finally learn, that I can do almost anything, Cavill?” You teased and smiled at him.

“Does almost anything include going out to dinner with me?” He asked honestly. His other hand cupping your jaw, his thumb stroking your lip. You leaned into the touch.

“Like on a date?” You asked after a while.

“Like on a date.” He nodded. Sighing you smiled, and pressed a kiss to his thump.

“I'd love too.”


End file.
